kiken na shojo
by YeSsIDark
Summary: después de shugo chara party 1 año despues ami y sus padres mueren asesinados, Amu se va a los EUA deja a sus amigos, ella tiene un trabajo que nadie se lo esperaba ¿cual es su trabajo?¿volverá a su país?.
1. Chapter 1

Yessi: hola me llamo Yessica pero me pueden decir Yessi soy nueva en esto =D

Ayame: a quien le importa -_-

Yessi: que malhumorada ¬.¬ perdonen ella es Ayame mi neko chan =D (para los que no saben significa gato)

Ayame: no me digas así -_-

Yessi: los nekos hablan O-O

Ayame: solo aquí, ya mejor en piensa con esto ¬¬

Yessi: que genio ya casate ¬¬ bueno espero que les guste =D

"pensamientos"

(Yo hablando)

*Acción*

Después de shugo chara party 1 año después Ami y sus padres murieron asesinados y Amu tuvo que irse con su primo Shuu y su esposa Eriko a vivir a los EUA. Sin embardo no hablaba con nadie y ya no sonreía se alejaba de los demás pero ella empezó un trabajo un trabajo que nadie se lo esperaba.

3 años después de la partida de Amu en los EUA

Amu chan – dijo triste Ran mientras la veía dormir con una herida en el brazo

Ran nosotras también estamos preocupadas por ella – dijo Miki triste al lado de Ran

Enserio no podemos hacer nada desuu – dijo Suu

Esa fue su decisión ya no podemos hacer nada hicimos todo lo que pudimos - dijo Día

Las charas de Amu la veían tristes por lo que decidió hacer hace años atrás

Que hacen hay paradas chicas – dijo Amu medio adormilada

NADA O_O

Ne Amu tienes hambre te preparare algo desuu

Mmm no primero tomare un baño

Entonces mientras te bañas te preparo algo rico desuu ^^

Arigato Suu ^^ - dijo Amu con una falsa sonrisa ya que no a tenido una verdadera sonrisa después de 4 años

Amu pov

Hola me llamo Amu y tengo 16 años de edad dicen que tengo buen cuerpo mi cabello creció hasta la cintura por ahora vivo con mi primo Shuu y su esposa Eriko que tienen la pastelería más famosa de la ciudad mis charas no han cambiado nada pero sé que no han cambiado por el simple hecho de hacerme feliz y que nada a cambiado me agrada eso de ellas. Ahora ya soy mejor cocinando gracias a la ayuda de Shuu, Eriko y por supuesto con Suu, también ya soy más atlética gracias a la ayuda de Ran y no gracias a mi trabajo, soy mejor dibujante con la ayuda de Miki y Día me ha ayudado en otras cosas pero también me a dejado muchas dudas, solo paso la cuarta parte del tiempo con mis charas, la quinta parte con Shuu y Eriko, la tercera parte en la escuela, y el de más tiempo en mi trabajo no tengo tiempo para mí solo cuando duermo, como y hago mi tarea bueno como dice mi jefe el trabajo es primero aunque no me importa .

Fin Amu pov

En Japón

Ne Ikuto no hoy te ibas a reunir con los demás nya

Si demo *viendo el apartamento* primero tengo que limpiar el apartamento - dijo Ikuto con una gotita de anime – eto… ne Yoru me ayu- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque su pequeño chara se había ido

¬¬ Ese Yoru solo se va cuando le conviene *suspiro* pero lo comprendo – dijo Ikuto viendo su apartamento que era un desastre total – esto parece un basurero – dijo Ikuto con una gota de anime

Ikuto pov

Me llamo Ikuto tengo 22 años de edad trabajo como violinista trabajaba en una orquesta pero la deje para estar más tiempo con los demás todas las chicas me consideran muy sexi vivo solo en un apartamento con mi chara Yoru estoy tanto tiempo en el trabajo y con mis amigos que casi no vengo al departamento

Final Ikuto pov

2 horas después

Ohayo Ikuto nya como van las cosas nya ^-^

De repente alguien lo agarra por el cuello y lo aprieta

YORUUU – dijo Ikuto con llamas en los ojos

NA..NI NYA YO NO HISE NADA NYA SUELTAME NYA AUXILIOOOOO NYAAAA TT^TT

YA DEJA DE GRITAR *suspiro* donde andabas Yoru sabes cuantas cosas tuyas encontré ¬¬*

Cosas que cosas nya yo no tengo cosas nya ne Ikuto me puedes soltar nya ^^u

Claro ^^ pero primero dime porque hay PESCADOS DEBAJO DE MI CAMAAAA –dijo Ikuto furioso

NO ES CIERTO NYA son aceitunas nya ^w^ - dijo Yoru corrigiendo y dándose cuenta de lo que dijo – O_O digo… que pescados nya ^^u

YORUUU- dijo Ikuto pero no pudo decir más porque sonó su celular – moshi moshi

IKUTOOO donde estas te estamos esperando

Ya voy Utau

Apúrate – dijo Utau colgando

*suspiro* luego hablamos Yoru ¬¬

"me salvastes Utau TTuTT"

Yessi: Esto es todo mina espero que les allá gustado =D

Ayame: a mí no =-=

Yessi: eres mala ¬¬

Ayame: lo se =3

Yessi: ¬¬ see…. Les agradezco mucho los que lo hayan leído asta luego =D

Ayame: adiós =D


	2. Chapter 2

Yessi: ola perdón x la espera pero creo k lo estaré subiendo cada semana

Ayame: y tu tarea?

Yessi: no me la recuerdes

Ayame: solo digo

Yessi: siendo sincera no iba subir el fic esta semana sino en la otra

Ayame: eso es porque tiene que entregar la tarea el martes del himno escrito, el miércoles un álbum, el jueves un material k todavía le falta por comprar y el viernes seria una bendición si no le dejan mas tarea :3

Yessi: urusai TT^TT… a por cierto gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron sentir con más confianza en mi fic porque pensé que no les iba a gustar ya que lo escribo en la secu

Ayame: eso significa que no pones atención O_O no no estás muy mal u_u

Yessi: claro que si pongo atención ¬¬ solo lo escribo cuando no tengo nada que hacer por otro lado yo también pensé que el anterior cap estaba corto por eso decidí juntar 2 cap

Aya/Yes: QUE DISFRUTAN EL FIC =D

Ya llegamos –dijo Ikuto exhausto y con la ropa rasgada

Ikuto nii san que te paso parece estuvistes en una pelea –dijo Tadase preocupado

Si pero mmm en una de gatos –dijo Kukai viéndolo fija mente con una mano en el mentón

Porque así fue nya

…

5

4

3

2

1

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se rieron todos los presentes

Damare ¬¬

20 minutos después

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Como que ya estuvo no ¬¬* -dijo Ikuto frunciendo el ceño

Gome gome Ikuto nii san –dijo Tadase limpiándose una lagrima

Es que sabíamos que eres un gato callejero pero nunca pensamos que te pelearías con unos de verdad –dijo Nagihiko tratando de no reírse

Ya pues además eso fue culpa de Yoru –dijo Ikuto con una mirada asesina a su chara

Ya te pedí mil beses perdón nya

Bueno empecemos con la reunión –dijo Kukai

O más bien hablar sobre quien lleva que a la fiesta de la escuela –dijo Rima

*suspiro* no sé cómo nos metimos en esto –dijo Utau

O más bien quien nos metió –dijo Kairi y todos miraron a la culpable

Porque todos mirar a yaya –dijo Yaya haciendo un puchero

Tu bien sabes no sirvienta –dijo Kiseki

Flash Back

El director mando a todos los alumnos al gimnasio para hablar de la fiesta que se iba a dar, que se hace todos los años y siempre hay una diferente escuela visitante para celebrar

Muy bien alumnos como ya saben ya casi es la fiesta y esta vez tenemos invitados de universidad –dijo el director

Kyaaaaaaaaaa w -dijeron las chicas – yeiiiii -_- – dijeron los chicos

Calmensen porfabor muy bien ahora quien quiere apunatse para qyudar en la fiesta minimo solo necesitamos 7 o 10 alumnos eso iclulle a los de la universidad

…

Y bien quien se apunata

….

Alguien

…

Bueno alu –no pudo terminar la frase porque algien lo interunpio

YAYA SE APUNTA –dijo yaya alegre como siempre captando la atención de todos

Bueno esntoses solo fa

Y RIMA, KUKAI, UTAU, KAIRI, TADASE Y NAGIHIKO TAMBIEN LO ARANNN =D

Muy bien cuento con ustedes ^w^

O_O eeeeee –dijieron ri/na/ku/ut/ta

Y bien ninguno de la universidad quiere apoyar

YAYA CONOSE A ALGUIEN DE LA UNIVERSIDAD VISITANTE QUE LE ENCANTARIA Y ES

" que no lo diga" – se dijo Ikuto

IKUTO TSUKIYOMI =D

"lo dijo -_-lll"

Ok entonces reúnanse para ponerse de acuerdo… Pueden irse menos los mencionados

Fin de Flash Back

Jeje yaya lo siente ^^u

Como sea ya en piensen a trabajar mientras nosotros jugamos a unas bromas –dijo Iru

En los EUA

Estuvo deliciosa la comida Suu –dijo Amu

Arigato Amu chan ^^ aunque fue difisil por tu primo

Suu su primo estaba afuera? –dijo día

Si pero me puse nerviosa

^^ Bueno ahora me tengo que ir matta ne Ran, miki, Suu, día

Matta ne Amu chan ^-^

SHUUU LLA ME VOY

OK ASTA LUEGO BETE CON CUIDADO

Ya llegando a un parque

Hasta que llegas Amu

Mmp solo dime quien es mi próximo objetivo ¬¬

Bale bale aquí tienes el folder

Mmm parece fácil

A por cierto terminando el trabajo el jefe dice que vallas a su oficina

Para que

No se no me dijo

Ok luego voy

A las 9:30 pm en un apartamento se escuchan unos gritos y luego tomo el silencio

Eso fue fácil –se dijo así misma Amu cuando de repente escucha pasos- será mejor que ya me valla –dijo Amu saltando por la ventana

Amu POV

Después de mi trabajo si es que se le puede decir así ya cumplido me dirigí al edificio de mi jefe ya entrando a su oficina

Puedo pasar –dije

Si pasa te estábamos esperando –dijo mi jefe que por cierto lo odio- Siéntate quiero decirles algo

Dinos ya que tengo una cita –dijo el gran odioso ayudante de mi jefe

TU una cita ja no me hagas reír con quien con un perro –dije con burla

Como te odio ¬¬*

Te lo agradezco porque pienso igual =3

Ya déjenme hablar la razón por la que quise que vinieran era porque tenemos que irnos a Japón bueno solo ustedes no yo

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –dijimos los 2

Como oyeron los 2 tienen que tener permiso de sus padres

Y si nos dejan, donde viviremos que no vez que no tenemos casa ¬¬ -dije yo frunciendo el ceño

Odio desir esto pero ella tiene rason

No se preocupen yo les enpresto mi mancion con tal que bo me ropan nada ¬¬

No me gusta la idea de vivir en una mansión o con el/ella pero ya que -_-lll –dijimos los 2 resignados- oye no me copies… AAAAA como te odio ¬¬ -Dijimos con fastidio y enfado

Ya váyanse

Ok ok ¬¬ -dijimos para luego mirarnos con odio y salimos del edificio

Ya en medio del camino a mi casa

Amu chan hoy que nos llebastes contigo sentimos otra chara viniendo de tu amigo –dijo Ran

NO ES MI AMIGO ¬¬* -dije con fastidio- y si es así no me inporta

FIN Amu POV

En otro lugar en el centro de la ciudad

Ne Hibiki –dijo un chara saliendo detrás del mencionado – creo que a la chica que "odias" tiene una o dos charas

Porque odias entre comillas ¬¬ -dijo Hibiki

Porque creo se llevan bien además adora a tu gato ^w^

Ni en las peores pesadillas y que tiene que le guste mi gato ¬¬ además si tiene charas no me importa

Yessi: termine ;.;

Ayame: ahora as tu tarea e.e

Yessi: mañana -_-

Ayame: mañana ¬¬

Yessi: si mañana ¬¬ y espero que les allá gustado :3

Ayame /yo: hasta la próxima =D


	3. Chapter 3

Yessi: waaaa perdón por mi falta de ortografía o que no escriba bien la palabra esque no me doy cuenta ;.;

Ayame: eso es porque eres muy despistada

Yessi: ¬¬

Ayame: bueno que disfruten el fic

Yessi: es pero que les guste =D

En Japón

Muy bien está decidido –dijo Kairi- ya todos saben que es lo que van a llevar o hacer

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –dijeron todos

Oye Ikuto porque tus 2 amigos no vinieron –dijo Musashi

Porque esos 2 perezosos dijeron que solo van a ayudar a decorar, acomodar la comida, etc. -_-

Ne Musashi donde están los demás –dijo Kukai mirando a todas partes

A ellos están arriba de ese árbol jugando cartas – dijo Musashi y todos voltean al árbol

Tienes un as – dijo Rhythm

No y tú tienes un 9 de corazones – dijo Temari

No –dijo Kusukusu

Sebe que se la pasan súper ^^u –dijo yaya

A por fin ya acabaron -dijo Iru

Nos vamos –dijo Eru

SI BAMONOS que estoy aburrido nya –dijo Yoru revolviendo las cartas con sus patas

OYE – dijeron los demás charas

Está bien vámonos –dijo Rima

Sayonara –dijeron todos

Ya en otro lado con Ikuto

Ne Ikuto que vas hacer mañana nya

Voy a comprar las decoraciones con Nagihiko

Ya entrando a su apartamento

Mmm como que dejamos algo pendiente no Yoru ¬¬

Algo pendiente nya que cosa nya yo no recuerdo nada nya ^^u

No te hagas Yoru ¬¬

WAAAA QUE NO ISE NADA NYA –dijo Yoru volando por todos lados

YARUU NO TE ME BAS A ESCAPAR –dijo Ikuto siguiéndolo

En EUA

Hibiki pov

Cuando iba a mi casa mi chara me dijo algo que ni me importa mas bien no se parece a nada a mi. O déjenme presentarme me llamo Hibiki tengo 16 años vivo con mis padres y mi hermana mayor tengo demasiadas fans dicen que soy muy guapo la verdad eso no me importa tengo el pelo de color café, ojos de color café oscuro, piel un poco blanca ni tan moreno ni tan blanco y soy alto.

Ya llegando a mi casa.

Hibiki nii-san =D –dijo mi hermana lazándose asía mi

Saya deja de comportarte como una niña tienes 20 años eres mayor que yo así que deja de decirme nii-san -_- -dije esquivándola

Demo yo me siento como de 15 años –dijo parándose del piso

Eso ni tu te la crees – dije sentándome en el sofá

O ya llegaste Hibiki bienvenido – dijo mi madre desde la cocina

Y mi padre – pregunte

Todavía no llega pero ya debe de llegar

Ok

Porque lo preguntas nii –san

Que no me digas nii –san ¬¬* es que les quiero preguntar algo a los 2

Ok luego nos preguntas

1 hora después

YA LLEGUE FAMILIA –grito mi padre como de costumbre

BIENBENIDO -grito mi madre y mi hermana

Bienvenido –dije

O me encanta el ánimo que tienes Hibiki –dijo mi padre con sarcasmo

Muy bien a comer –dijo mi madre

10 minutos después de comer

Muy bien ahora les voy a decir si me dan permiso de ir a Japón a vivir por mi mismo

...

QUEEEE –gritaron mis padres y mi hermana

Es por el trabajo también una compañera va a ir a la fuerza

Entonces que tu jefe venga –dijo mi padre

Está bien mañana te lo traigo

Fin Hibiki pov

De regresó al tiempo con Amu

Amu pov

Las chicas me dijeron algo que no me importa ya llegando a mi casa

AMU CHAN BIENVENIDA –dijo Eriko

O AMU-CHAN llegaste a tiempo para que comamos juntos –dijo mi primo Shuu

A COMER REITA –dijo Eriko sirviendo los platos

YA BAJO MAMA –dijo Reíta (no soy buena con los nombres xD)

Amu nee san luego me puedes ayudar con mi tarea que me falta *-* -dijo Reíta

Claro cuenta con eso ^^ -dije

Fin Amu pov

Reíta pov

Me llamo Reíta y tengo 7 años voy en primero de primaria tengo los ojos de mi papa y cabello de mi mama soy hijo de Shuu y Eriko y quiero mucho a Amu nee-san ^-^me contaron lo de Amu nee san y me siento mal por ella

Fin Reíta pov

Amu pov

10 minutos después de comer

Les tengo que pedir un favor –dije

Dinos Amu sabes que te cumplimos todo lo que quieras –dijo Shuu

Puedo ir a vivir a Japón

…

Que claro que no –dijo Shuu

Que vas a ser allá –dijo Eriko

Es por el trabajo –dije

Entonces que venga tu jefe a decirnos – dijo Shuu

Ok -_-

Amu Nee –can ya me ayudas

Claro ^^

Al día siguiente a las 10 am tocan el timbre

AMU NEE SAN TU JEFE LLEGO -grito Reíta

Ya llegando con mi jefe ubo una larga platica

Está bien te damos permiso de que vallas –dijo Shuu

Bueno con su permiso me llevó a Amu tenemos que hablar a por cierto mañana sale el vuelo a las 6 am –dijo mi jefe

Ok –dijeron Shuu y Eriko

Fin Amu pov

Yessi: espero que les haya gustado y perdón por el retraso

Ayame: gracias por comentar

Y/A: hasta luego


	4. AVISO

waaaaa gomenasai TT^TT pero no voy a publicar nada alomejor hasta que salga de vacasiones esque me dejaron mucho trabajo en la escu aunque quiera publicar no me da tiempo asi que gomenasai gomenasai


	5. Chapter

Yo: waaa lo siento si me atrase en verdad lo siento TTwTT

Ayame: me disculpo por ella ya que se olvidó de que andaba escribiendo esto -w-

Yo: gracias por tu apoyo ¬¬

Ayame: de nada OwO

Yo: bueno espero que les guste ^w^

En la casa de Hibiki se escucha el sonido del timbre

Hibiki pov

Por fin llego –dije al llegar a la sala

Buenos días padres de Hibiki y hermana de Hibiki – dijo mi jefe

Buenos días - dijo Amu… AMUUU

*que rayos hace Amu aquí * -pensé

Buenos días –dijeron mis papas y mi hermana

Eso fue inesperado que Amu-chan viniera –dijo Aoi y yo solo asentí

A sí que tú eres su jefe – dijo mi padre

Si -le contesto

Y tu quien eres muchacha dijo mi madre apuntando hacia Amu

Me llamo Amu Hinamori y también trabajo para el –dijo Amo con su típica voz seria de siempre

A sí que trabajas pues cuántos años tienes- dijo mi padre

Tengo 16 años –le contesto

16 años y contrabajo eeee –dijo mi hermana seria mirándola de pies a cabeza- PERO SI ERES MUY MONAAAA w - de repente la agarra los cachetes típico de ella si be alguien lindo o mona como ella les dice

Saya deja a Amu a ella no le gusta –dije

En serio?

Puess –tato de decir Amu pero mi hermana

KAWAIII ^w^ me la robare por un rato adiós – dijo mi hermana desapareciendo con Amu

Abecés me pregunto cuántos años tiene -_- -dije

Me pregunto lo mismo – dijo Aoi

Si cuantos años tiene –preguntaron 4 charas… ALTO 4 CHARAS

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –les pregunto Aoi

Yo soy Ran

Yo soy Miki

Yo soy Suu

Y yo soy Dia

Y somos las charas de Amu-chan ^-^ -dijeron en coro

*4 charas de ella* -casi me desmayo con tan solo pensarlo

Hibiki Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia y yo nos vamos a jugar mientras escucha la plática de tus padres ya k se ven serios –dijo Aoi apuntado hacia donde estaban ya platicando mientras se iba

1 hora después

Está bien puede ir -dijo mi padre y de repente se abre la puerta y apareció mi hermana y Amu sonriendo? No esa no es Amu o sí? O_O

Amu-chan y yo les hicimos galletas ^^

Saya que le hiciste a Amu –dije aun sorprendido

Nada verdad Amu-chan ^ ^

Sip no me hiso nada ^^ y aquí tienen galletas recién salidas del horno para los papas de Hibiki-kun – dijo Amu por primera vez con voz amable mi jefe, las charas y yo nos quedamos en shock

Fin Hibiki pov

Que ricas Amu sebe que eres muy buena niña –dijo la mama de Hibiki

Y con muchos amigos –dijo el papa de Hibiki

Mp si con muchos amigos –susurro con voz fría Amu tapándole el fleco sus ojos para luego alzar la cabeza y hablar con voz amable y una sonrisa de nuevo - no como creen yo solo hago esto porque son muy amables… bueno nos vamos jefe-sama, Hibiki-kun – dijo Amu dejando más en shock a ellos y las charas ya que ella nunca dice sama, kun y chan y menos con voz suave

SEÑOR HIBIKI-NISAN LES HABLA AMU-CHAN –grito saya y luego ellos y las charas reaccionaron

E donde cuando qué ? – dijeron los 2

Que si ya nos vamos –dijo Amu con voz amable

E si claro –dijo su jefe y se fueron a su oficina

Ya en la oficina

Y bien que quiere decirnos que no tengo todo el día –dijo Amu con su voz seria de siempre

Sonabas más linda en mi casa –dijo Hibiki

Cállate –dijo Amu

Bueno se preguntaran porque Hibiki también va ir si el ase otra cosa –dijo su jefe

Si –dijeron Amu y Hibiki

Eso es porque el té va ayudar Amu –dijo el jefe

QUEEE¡ -dijeron

Tengo un mayordomo que les dirá que hacer cada día y por supuesto tendrán que ir a la misma escuela y si se puede también de clase

Porque TT^TT –dijeron

Porque si ya se pueden ir –dijo para luego echarlos

Afuera del edificio

No puedo creer que tenga que vivir con tigo –dijo Amu (Amu solo abla con voz suave y con una sonrisa cuando están cerca los padres y hermana de Hibiki y cuando no con su voz seria)

Yo tampoco –dijo Hibiki (y Hibiki con voz normal)

Como vamos a vivir juntos quiero saber quién es tu chara porque de seguro sabes quienes son los míos –dijo Amu

Bueno es el –dijo Hibiki señalando a su chara que salio detrás de el –se llama Aoi

Mucho gusto en conocerte Amu-chan –dijo Aoi ( ne se me olvido poner como es verdad xD bueno Aoi es de piel blanca ojos color miel, cabello color café, tiene un collar pegado a su cuello de color negro con cadenas, viste una camisa color rojo con un dibujo de una rosa y pantalones negros con rojos see mucha creatividad tengo xD)

Igualmente –dijo Amu

Aoi espero que nos llevemos súper bien aunque nuestros dueños no –dijeron en coro las charas de Amu con una gota de anime viendo a Amu y a Hibiki que discutían sin ninguna razón alguna

Tienen razón –dijo Aoi con una gota de anime

AMU –CHAN/HIBIKI-SAN –gritaron las charas a sus respectivos dueños

QUEEE¡ -les contestaron con enfado

N_os ba_mo_os ^^u –dijeron tartamudeando

Si vámonos todavía tengo que empacar –dijo Amu

Igual yo –dijo Hibiki

Al día siguiente

AMU-CHAN –gritaron las charas que ya iban media hora tratando de despertarla sin ningún logro

AMU ONEE –CHAN ya llego tu jefe a recogerte –dijo Reíta –are todavía no te levantas bueno no me dejas otra opción –dijo Reita con una sonrisa diabólica y se fue y regreso con un balde de agua fría – AMU ONEE-CHAN DESPIERTA – grito Reita echando el balde de agua en sima de Amu

RITSU PEQUEÑO DEMONIO DEL MAL PORQUE ME ECHASTES UN BALDE DE AGUA –grito Amu molesta

Porque no te levantabas y no te dará tiempo de bañarte y ya te tienes que ir tu jefe ya está aquí –dijo Reita

QUEEE salte que me voy a cambiar –dijo Amu para luego echarlo

Ya saliendo de su casa salió con un pantalón de mezclilla con unas cadenas que colgaban del lado derecho de su cadera y una blusa negra con una calavera en el centro de color rosa, una gora negra y guantes sin dedos de color negro

Adiós Amu onee-chan cuídate –dijo Reita

Adiós Amu-chan llámanos cuando yeges –dijo Eriko

Y no se te olvide llamarnos –dijo Shuu

Okey cuídense ustedes también –dijo Amu subiéndose al auto

5 minutos más tarde enfrente de la casa de Hibiki

Hasta que llegaron -dijo Hibiki que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro camisa color rojo oscuro y lentes oscuros (puro oscuro e.e)

Amu-chan se quedó dormida –dijo Dia

Urusai Dia –dijo Amu

Que te valla bien hijo –dijo el papa de Hibiki

Cuídate mucho y llámanos cuando nos necesites –dijo la madre de Hibiki

Te extrañare nii-san TT^TT –dijo saya

No se preocupen yo lo cuidare ^w^ -dijo Amu

No necesito que me cuiden ¬¬ -dijo Hibiki

Eres una buena niña Amu-chan TTwTT –dijo el padre de Hibiki

Adiós – se despidieron

En el aeropuerto

Aleluya llegamos ya no soportaba estar en ese carro -_-lll –dijeron las charas y el jefe cansados ya que en todo el camino Amu y Hibiki anduvieron peleando solo porque una soda se derramo pero lo chistoso es que a nadie le cayó en sima

YA DEJEN DE PELEAR Y SUNVANSE AL AVION –dijo su jefe regañándolos

Ok –le contestaron a rengañiantes

Ya en el avión todo iba tranquilo las charas durmiendo en las piernas de sus dueños Amu veía el paisaje y escuchaba música mientras Hibiki que estaba sentado a su lado leía un libro luego de un tiempo llegaron a Japón

Amu-chan despierta desu –dijo Suu

Que quieres déjame dormir más –le contesto media dormida

Tú tienes el sueño más pesado que yo –dijo Hibiki

¬¬ calla –dijo Amu –para que me despierten

Ya llegamos a Japón –dijo Ran

Ya veo –dijo Amu con voz apagada y alabes triste para luego voltear a la ventana

Amu –chan –dijeron tristes sus charas en susurro pero escucharon Aoi y Hibiki halo cual sé que da ron con duda de porque están tristes

Ya bajando del avión el mayordomo de su jefe los esperaba en una limosina, en el camino Hibiki trato de molestar a Amu pero ella por primera bes no hace caso a lo cual él y Aoi se sorprendieron por su actitud pero Ran,Miki,Suu y Dia no ya que sabían él porque


	6. Chapter 5

YO: hola gente me extrañaron =D

Ayame: no pero creo que unos a tu fic si e.e

YO: lose gomenasai TTwTT si lo había dejado es qué se me olvida y me acuerdo cuando ya me voy a dormir xD

Ayame: quejas y quejas e.e

YO: ya pues y pues damas y caballeros mi otro cap de el fic x3

Ayame: por fin ewe

Ya en la en frente de la mansión milagrosamente Amu dejo de estar apagada y siguió siendo como antes a lo cual Ran,Miki,Suu y Dia se con fundieron

Que grande esta O_O -dijeron todos a excepción del mayordomo (muy bien yo explicare como es la mansión ^w^: es de 2 pisos de color blanco con 2 patios el patio del frente casi no tiene nada solo pasto y unos cuantos árboles y flores y una fuente y el patio de atrás tiene una piscina grande y llena de árboles y flores alrededor de la mansión la cubre un muro grande de color negro y el portón de hierro muy bonito de color negro más oscuro que el muro lo cual mucha gente tiene ganas de saber cómo es la mansión detrás de ese muro y la mansión está ubicada en un lugar donde viven puros ricos y ya dentro de la mansión es como de lujo solo que casi todas las cosas eran de color blanco, crema, café y una que otra negro y las paredes son de color crema a exepsion de la cosina que es de un mosaico blanco y el baño igual POSDATA: hay 2 baños )

Muy bien les enseñare la mansión y alas 2:00pm bajan a la sala –dijo el mayordomo

Cuál de todas ewe –dijeron Amu y Hibiki

Que exagerados solo hay 2 salas y es la que está al entrar muy bien entremos –dijo el mayordomo

Por cierto viejo como se llama o quiere que le llamemos Sebastián ewe –dijo Hibiki

Sebastián? Me llamo Fujio… COMO QUE VIEJO solo tengo 27 años ¬¬ -dijo Fujio

O perdone que genio por eso no estás casado xD –dijo Hibiki

Ya luego platican –dijo Amu

Ya cada quien es su cuarto en el cuarto de Amu

Amu chan pensé que seguirías triste por lo de ya sabes desu –dijo Suu

Eeee porque tendría que estar triste eso no me importa –dijo Amu

Pues te veías triste hasta que llegamos a la mansión –dijo Ran

O eso es porque recordé… que había dejado mi camisa favorita en casa TTwTT –dijo Amu provocando que sus charas se cayeron al estilo anime

Amu chan solo por eso ^^u –dijo Dia

Es muy importante me la regalo el pequeño demonio –dijo Amu

A es cierto ya se cual dices si no mal recuerdo está en la ropa sucia pero en la casa de tu primo – dijo Miki

EEEE no puede ser entonces si la deje TTwTT bueno no importa ayuden me a desempacar –dijo Amu

Hayyyy –dijeron a coro

En el cuarto de Hibiki

Aaaa son muy ruidosas – dijo Hibiki terminando de desenpacar

Más que están enfrente xD –dijo Aoi

No te burles ¬¬

Es que fue gracioso cuando les dijeron cuáles son sus cuartos xD

Jajaja que gracioso ¬¬ ándale vamos a bajo con el mayordomo –dijo Hibiki abriendo la puerta

Ya en la sala

Muy bien el señor Jin dijo que pueden ir a fuera a hacer lo que sea solo por hoy –dijo Fujio

Eemmm quien es Jin? –dijeron Amu y Hibiki

Como que quien es Jin o.O Jin es el nombre de su Jefe –dijo Fujio

Ooooooooo … jajajajajajajaja que nombre más gracioso es como gym pero el ni ba al gym xD –dijeron Amu y Hibiki

Ajam por favor burlen se dé el cuándo yo no esté presente no quiero involucrarme –dijo Fujio

Ok pero YO NO CONOSCO ESTE LUGAR que tal si me pierdo o si me roban y me escapo y no sé cómo llegar no ves que me pueden violar por lo guapo que soy e.e

Si claro me creo lo de perderte pero de robarte y violarte jajaja quien quera estar contigo xD –dijo Amu

¬¬ mp solo tienes celos de mí Xp –dijo Hibiki

Bueno por eso Amu te acompañara y te enseñara todos los lugares ya que ella ya estuvo acá –dio Fujio

Ya veo por qué el día libre -_- ESPERA como sabes que anduve aquí –dijo Amu

Me lo dijo el señor Jin –dijo Fujio

Aaa ya veo bueno vámonos cabeza hueca –dijo Amu

Como que cabeza hueca -_- -dijo Hibiki

Ya en la ciudad

Yei ya extrañaba este lugar x3 –dijeron las charas de Amu

Ok te enseñare los lugares primero ba –no termino de la frase porque se escuchó un ruido en el estómago de las charas de Amu y Aoi – tienen hambre

No hemos comido nada madamas llegamos del ario puerto y desempacamos las cosas desu – dijo Suu

Jajaja de verían de aprender de mi yo todavía aguanto el amb –Hibiki tampoco pudo terminar la frase porque también le llamo el estómago - retiro lo dicho ewe

No pedo creer que no aguanten el hambre –dijo Amu para que luego su estómago hiso lo mismo que los demás – ammm eto O/O quieren comer ramen ^^u

No que no -_- bueno nunca he comido ramen así que a comer ramen –dijo Hibiki

Siii ramen –dijeron las charas

En otra parte de la ciudad

Waaa por fin terminamos -dijo Kairi

Hubiéramos terminado antes sino fuera por cierta persona –dijo Iru

Perdón eje ^^u –dijo Yaya

Eje nada ¬¬ -dijo Rima

Ikuto tengo hambre nya –dijo Yoru

Igual yo Rima –dijo Kusukusu

Y yo –dijeron las demás charas

Bueno a mí también me dio hambre –dijo Kukai

Ok está decidido a comer ramen se a dicho –dijo Utau

YO: yo también quiero comer ramen TTwTT

Ayame: tu aquí te quedas ¬¬ espero que les allá gustado hasta la próxima =D


	7. Chapter 6

Yo: hola a todos aprovechando que me había quedado sin internet me puse a escribir =D

Ayame: si no fuera por eso estuviera pegada leyendo manga ewe

YO: no puedo evitarlo ewe

Ayame: bueno aquí la conti espero que les guste

En una tienda de ramen en una esquina están sentadas dos personas junto con 5 charas comiendo tranquilamente y en ese instante llegan 8 personas y 10 charas con ellos (me pregunto quiénes son e.e xD) y se sentaron en los banquillos que están enfrente del mostrador.

Kyaaaa por fin mi ramen súper lindo y delicioso ramen *¬* -dijo Utau

Te pareces a Yaya cuando se trata de ramen Utau -dijo Kukai

Claro que no, no soy infantil como Yaya a pesar de que ya tiene 15 años –dijo Utau

Yaya no es infantil –dijo Yaya poniendo un puchero

Jajajajajaja claro que si xD –se burlaron todos sus amigos y charas

En la esquina de esa misma tienda

Muy rico sabe realmente rico –dijeron Hibiki y Aoi

Verdad que si desu –dijo Suu

Por cierto Hibiki siento la presencia de muchas charas –dijo Aoi

Debe ser porque hay más personas en este país –dijo Ran

Pero rara vez sentíamos una ahora son muchas –dijo Dia

Tu que crees Amu-chan –dijo Miki

Que se olviden de eso no estamos aquí para conocer a personas que tengan charas –dijo Amu

Cierto vinimos a divertirnos por ahora –dijo Hibiki

De regreso al mostrador

Ne desde que entramos siento presencias de charas –dijo Temari

Alguien de aquí los tiene -dijo Nagihiko

Mientras no sean huevos x no hay problema –dijo Tadase

Cuánto va ser –dijo ?

"Esa voz no puede ser " –pensaron Tadase,Nagihiko,Rima,Utau,Ikuto,Kukai,Kairi,Yaya y sus charas

Apúrate Amu ya quiero ver más cosas –dijo Hibiki

No me apresures Hibiki ¬¬ -dijo Amu

" Amu no me lo creo" –pensaron Tadase,Nagihiko,Rima,Utau,Ikuto,Kukai,Kairi,Yaya y sus charas para luego voltear hacia donde provenía la voz- AMUUU O_O

Ustedes son O_O –dijo Amu

Eeee los conoces Amu –dijo Hibiki

KYYAAAAAAAAAAA SON USTEDES CHICOS ME ALEGRO DE VERLOS –dijeron Ran,Miki,Suu y Dia

RAN, MIKI, SUU, DIA siguen aquí –dijeron todos

Parece que si se conocen –dijo Aoi

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Aoi y príncipe del infierno vámonos –dijo Amu

Como digas princesa del infierno –dijo Hibiki

Ya cuando iban caminando por el parque

Eeee así que ellos eran los antiguos amigos de la princesa del infierno –dijo Hibiki

Eso no importa pon atención en lo que te rodea para que luego no te pierdas ¬¬ –dijo Amu

No te preocupes sabes que tengo la mejor memoria de todos –dijo Hibiki orgullosamente

Mp como digas –dijo Amu

AMUUU …AMUU CHAN ESPERA –dijeron sus ex amigos

Que quieren –dijo Amu

Pero qué te pasa porque estas tan seria porque no sonríes y hablas más feliz –dijo Utau

Mps jajajajajaja ella sonreír y hablar más alegre no me hagas reír ella nunca aria eso y si ríe solo es por maldad xD –dijo Hibiki

Tu quien eres para que estés con Amu su amigo –dijo Ikuto celoso (awww celoso *-*)

Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo solo te diré que soy su compañero …pero no pongas esa cara de enojo después de todo a la princesita del infierno no está interesada en ustedes –dijo Hibiki

Que dices niño presumido y mimado –dijo Ikuto

Me llamo Hibiki señor malhumorado –dijo Hibiki

Oye nadie insulta a ikuto nya –dijo Yoru

Ni a Hibiki –dijo Aoi

Ikuto niisan para por favor –dijo Tadase

Oy príncipe del infierno no peles con gente que no vale la pena –dijo Amu

Mira quien lo dice tú siempre te metes en peleas callejeras –dijo Hibiki

Eso es porque me buscan ¬¬ -dijo Amu

Amu chan no vallan a pelear o trabes –dijo Dia

Tiene razón apenas en la mañana se pelearon –dijo Aoi

Amuchii que quiere decir con que tú nunca sonríes tu solías hacerlo –dijo Yaya

Eso era antes sonreí no significa nada –dijo Amu

Amu pero qué tal si te ayudamos otra vez -dijo Tadase

Será una perdida te tiempo si me permiten estoy ocupada –dijo Amu

Aj oy tenemos trabajo –dijo Hibiki mirando su celular

Que si nos dieron hoy el día libre –dijo Amu

Pues aquí dice que es urgente –dijo Hibiki

Tanta prisa tienen bueno chicas váyanse a casa luego llegamos –dijo Amu

Veté tú también Aoi –dijo Hibiki

Ok cuídense –dijeron sus charas

Tienes trabajo –dijo Kairi

Si pero eso no les importa –dijo Amu para luego irse con Hibiki

Valla sí que cambio –dijo Musashi

Donde creen que van –dijo Utau deteniendo A Ran, Miki, Suu,Dia y Aoi

Tienen que explicarnos que es lo que le pasa a Amu y quien es Hibiki –dijo Iru

Mmmm bueno pero solo les diremos poco –dijo Dia

DIAAA- dijeron Ran,Miki y Suu

Tienen que saberlo aunque sea solo una parte o lo malinterpretaran –dijo Dia

Creo que tiene razón además ellos me preocupan –dijo Aoi

Está bien les contaremos - dijeron Ran,Miki y Suu – la verdad es que

Yo: es corto pero espero que les allá gustado

Ayame: hasta la próxima


	8. Chapter 7

Ayame: como han estado =D

Yo:…

Ayame: Di algo ¬¬

Yo:… hola

Ayame: perdónenla solamente está deprimida porque no pudo ir a la convención de anime este sábado n.n

Yo: TT^TT

Ayame: deja de llorar ¬¬ bueno damas y caballeros la continuación =D

Está bien les contaremos - dijeron Ran,Miki y Suu – la verdad es que después de la tragedia como saben bien Amu se fue a vivir con su primo

Pero estaba en shock que casi no comía y no le gustaba salir a fuera –dijo Suu

Después de una semana de shock fue a la escuela pero se volvió más fría de lo normal aunque se volvió muy popular y era odiada o en otras palabras era envidiada por las chicas –dijo Ran

Entonces los delincuentes de la escuela y los barrios buscaban pelea con ella pero por alguna razón supo pelear creo que practico cuando andaba en shock -dijo Miki -Siempre llegaba a casa golpeada pero no mucho como los que se peleaba su primo y su esposa siempre andaban angustiados y preocupados Amu sabía eso pero aun así pelaba

Entonces un sábado por la tarde fue al parque y ahí se encontró a un gatito *-* que no se podía bajar del árbol entonces le ayudo luego llego su dueño que es alguien alto lindo, guapo muy popular que pare se modelo *¬* - dijo Dia

Dia –dijeron Suu, Ran y Miki con una gota estilo anime –aunque tiene razón *-*

Ya ya exageran ¬¬ en otras palabras mi dueño que si es popular entre chicas y chicos, al igual que Amu chan buscaban peleas con el pero a diferencia de Amu chan él no se mostraba frio es lo opuesto de Amu a acepción cuando está enojado ajam me Salí del tema como decía entonces el gato se encariño con ella por lo que lo iba a visitar claro no en su casa se reunían en el parque –dijo Aoi

3 días después se dieron cuentan que estudiaban en la misma escuela, 4 días después en una noche un señor le ofreció un trabajo especial a Amu, y no dudo en aceptarlo-dijo Miki

Y terminaron encontrándose en ese trabajo desde entonces son obligados a trabajar juntos aunque siempre pelean –dijo Ran

Esa es solo una parte de la historia el resto tendrán que contarse lo ellos o verlo con sus propios ojos desuu –dijo Suu

Oy no crees que es sospechoso que te den una oferta de trabajo en la noche y a una niña –dijo Ikuto

Y qué tipo de trabajo es? –dijo Kukai

Ya les dijimos no les contaremos más cosas que no debemos –dijo Miki

Por favor no les digan que les dijimos y no hablen del tema –dijo Dia

Si nos disculpan ahora si nos vamos –dijo Aoi para luego irse con las charas de Amu

No creen que es sospechoso –dijo Yaya

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Kairi

Como que por primera vez DX –dijo Yaya

Cierto tenemos que investigar esto y rápido no me da buena espina –dijo Tadase y todos asintieron

En un hotel de lujo estaban dos personas

Misión cumplida señor –dijo Hibiki por un teléfono

Pareces un niño diciendo misión cumplida, por cierto al parecer van a tener fiesta los demás que viven en la mansión así que comparecen tapones para el ruido –dijo Fujio al otro lado de la línea

QUEEE –dijo Hibiki

Creían que son los únicos que viven aquí pues no está mansión es especial para los del alto rango y de más confianza del señor Jin –dijo Fujio

Como sea ya vamos –dijo Hibiki colgando – Amu dice el viejo que

Que compremos tapones para el ruido los oí –dijo Amu viendo afuera de la ventana

Entonces qué esperas vámonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí –dijo Hibiki y luego salto por la ventana

Ya voy que desesperado –dijo Amu para hacer lo mismo

Lunes en una preparatoria

Bueno alumnos hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros –dijo la Maestra- espero que se lleven bien ellos se llaman

Ayame: corto lo se u.u pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Yo: TT^TT

Ayame: ¬¬ ya deja de lloriquear será para la próxima

Yo: para la próxima mi única amiga que tiene estos gustos seba a la prepa y me quedare sin amiga Otaku y es más divertido ir acompañada TTwTT

Ayame: -_- bueno hasta la próxima =D


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo: por fin estoy libre LIBREEEEE =D**

**Ayame: ya entendí solo mantente callada ¬¬**

**Yo: ¬¬ mala, perdonen si tardo pero desde que empezó el cuarto momento e estado muy cansada**

**Ayame: y malhumorada e.e**

**Yo: no puedo evitarlo me provocan -_- bueno espero que les agrade =D**

Bueno alumnos hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros –dijo la Maestra- espero que se lleven bien ellos se llaman Hinamori Amu y Yoshida Hibiki – Al mencionar sus nombres iban pasando y empezaron a susurrar y gritar de la emoción diciendo que son lindos y la suerte de que estén en esa clase– bueno tu Amu te sentaras al lado de Rima y Hibiki al lado Tadase (para informarles están en primero de preparatoria y el asiento de Amu está al lado de la ventana y es el asiento del medio en la quita fila y el de Hibiki está al final en la tercera fila. Estudian derechos)

Rima pov

Cuando entre al salón junto Tadase escuchamos rumores de que entrarían 2 nuevos alumnos en nuestro salón cuando empezó la clase la maestra nos presentó a los 2 nuevos estudiantes y mis ojos no lo pudieron creer escuche el nombre Hinamori Amu es Amu pero pensé que escuche mal así que puse más atención y cuando entraron si es Amu y el chico con quien estaba la otra vez, me pregunto porque están aquí aunque estoy feliz por ello, cuando la maestra dijo que Amu se sentara al lado mío me pare inmediatamente para que Amu viera donde estoy.

Entonces empecemos la clase habrán su libro en la página 145, Amu Hibiki si tienen algún problema pueden preguntarme –dijo la maestra como siempre muy amable

Por fin termino la clase y ya es la hora del almuerzo es una buena oportunidad para hablar con Amu

Amu chan como no conoces la escuela verdad porque no te la demuestro –dije amablemente

No ya quede con Hibiki a ir a verla toda –me dijo Amu con voz fría y ni tan siquiera me miro

Bueno entonces y si la vemos los 3 –le dije pero aun no me mira

No necesitamos tu ayuda – entonces se fue con el

Amu chan me da miedo ahora –dijo Kusu-Kusu saliendo detrás de mí aunque odie admitirlo pero tiene razón a cambiado y demasiado incluso Yaya me dijo que antes no era así

Rima vamos a comer y les contaremos de esto a los chicos –dijo Tadase parece preocupado bueno y quien no ya entramos al comedor y nos reunimos

Queridos súbditos tenemos noticias Amu y ese chico llamado Hibiki entraron hoy en la clase de Tadase –dijo Kiseki como que solo Tadase yo también estoy en esa clase

Enserio me pregunto porque estudian derechos –dijo Daichi

Eso no importa y que te hablo a que -me dijo Nagihiko

No aunque se sienta al lado de mi cuando le pregunte si quería que le enseñara la escuela se negó y ni me miro –dije con la cabeza agachada

Pobre Amu chan a sufrido mucho y se transformó en eso –dijo Temari tiene razón a sufrido mucho u.u

Hay que vigilarla a ella y ese chico para averiguar qué es lo que hacen –dijo Rhythm alzando su pulgar

Porque deberíamos es su vida –dijo Kusu-Kusu por primera vez que no dijo algo sarcástico o gracioso

Si pero no vieron las caras de Ran,Miki,Suu y Dia cuando nos contaron su historia estaban tristes y más cuando dijeron sobre el trabajo –dijo Rhythm tiene razón estaban tristes bueno eso es lógico

Quien no estaría triste por eso –dijo Daichi

Ahora que lo mencionas –dijo Temari y todos volteamos a verla – recuerdo que Dia hiso una cara como si tratara de decirme que los ayudemos

Y porque no nos dijiste eso antes –dijo Nagihiko

Perdona se me había olvidado –dijo Temari

Entonces está decidido los espiaremos –dijimos todos gritando pero no recordábamos que estábamos en el comedor y todos se nos quedaron mirando que vergüenza

Fin Rima pov

Nagihiko pov

Me sorprendí con todo lo que paso ya terminaron las clases y quedamos en reunirnos en el parque para hablar de Amu y porque Dia nos pidió ayuda…me siento como un detective e.e en fin como los demás tienen club yo me voy antes y veré si ya llegaron los demás cuando voy caminando veo a Amu y Hibiki entrando a un restaurante me pregunto si tienen una cita

NAHIHIKO CUIDADO –me dijeron mi charas me pregunto por…que (se pegó con un poste de luz XD jiji soy mala lose :3) eso dolió QwQ no me di cuenta del poste por estar viéndolos

Nagihiko estas bien –me dijo Temari es muy amable ñ.ñ

Si gracias –dije sobándome la cabeza

Bueno FIJATE PORDONDE CAMINAS PARA LA PROXIMA –me grito enojada aunque luego da miedo y cuando llegue con los demás esperamos a los que faltaban cuando todos llegamos les contamos de todo y de que queremos espiarlos

Me parece buena idea –dijo Utau- por cierto alguien los a visto hoy

Solo vi cuando salieron de la escuela –dijeron Tadase y Rima

A yo los vi iban entrando a un restaurante –dije recordando

Una cita? –pregunto Yaya

Con que una cita al parecer ya no le gusto y todo por la culpa de ese tal Hibiki –dijo Ikuto soy yo o es mi imaginación veo un aura asesina a su alrededor

Aguanta Ikuto hay más chicas a fuera nya =D –dijo Yoru pero al pobre le mando una mirada asesina –digo tal vez es un malentendido nya ^-^u

Entonces hay que turnarse –dijo Kairi

Rima y Tadase no le quiten sus ojos en clases en el receso Kukai y yo los vigilamos –dije entonces así fuimos turnándonos pero que no pareciera muy sospechoso enserio me siento como un detective y espía xD

Fin Nagihiko pov

Amu pov

Porque ese maldito viejo nos puso en la misma clase y para acabarla con Rima y Tadase esto no puede ir peor… no si odio el uniforme Dx y horita estoy en un restaurante con Hibiki esperando a un señor por negocios -_-

Como que ya se tardó el viejo que tiene que venir no? –dijo el tonto de Hibiki

Si ya me quiero ir cree que tenemos todo el día –dije cruzando los brazos

Ammm solo han pasado 4 minutos –dijo Aoi me agrada pero no su dueño

Perdón la tardanza –dijo un señor de unos 47 años-creo que me equivoque de mesa perdónenme

No sé a equivocado usted es el hombre de negocios no -dijo Hibiki

Si… pero son unos niños –dijo el viejo como que niños e.é

Somos los mejores así que hable de una vez o vallase –dije

Está bien es este –dijo y nos enseñó la foto de una señora de 34 años

Será pan comido –dijo Hibiki tiene razón esto será fácil

Primero cuanto nos dará –dije

Serán 8,500,000 –dijo uff eso es poco –porciento cuáles son sus nombres

Estamos aquí por negocios no para saber de nosotros –dije

Está bien bueno se los encargo –dijo el viejo y se fue

Vámonos entonces nosotros también –dije agarrando mis cosas

Espera… hay que aprovechar y comer no =D –dijo Hibiki a punto de pedir comida-además seria sospechoso que solo pidiéramos algo pequeño

Hijo de… está bien ¬¬u –dije para también pedir algo

Fin Amu pov

**Yo: termine wiiiiiiiiiii \QwQ/**

**Ayame: aunque no crean se la paso desde las 4:30 hasta las 8:10 escribiéndolo e.e**

**Yo: pero también era culpa de mi primo que a cada rato venia ewe**

**Ayame: espero que les haya gustado**

**Yo: hasta la próxima OwO/**


	10. Chapter 9

**YO: gomenasai pero últimamente e estado muy ocupada en la escuela incluso llego con los ojos rojos y a cada rato me quiero dormir TTwTT**

**Ayame: tranquila ya casi sales de vacaciones ewe**

**Yo: si y cuando eso pase tendré más tiempo de escribir ;D**

**Ayame: espero que les guste ^w^**

Hibiki pov

Esa comida estuvo rica ojala vuélvamos a ir, horita vamos para la casa bueno si es que se le puede decir casa a esa gigantesca mansión e.e ya entrando recibimos una cálida bienvenida ^w^

DONDE DEMONIOS DEJASTES MI PEINE-? (cuando ponga -?,¿?,¡,¡?¡ o cualquier otra es porque hablan personas que a un no rebelo su nombre )

DONDE ESTA MI LAPTOB -¡?

QUE RAYOS ES ESTO *enseñando su abrigo que tiene un líquido azul derramado en el* -¿?¡

PORQUE MI ROPA INTERIOR SE VOLBIO ROSA -¿¡?

PORQUE EL BAÑO ESTA ECHO UN ASCO -¿¡

HIBIKI,AMU Dx –nos gritaron todos…sip es una muy cálida bienvenida ¬w¬

Oigan viejos nosotros no hicimos nada -w- -dijimos aunque Amu sea muy seria y agresiva le sigue gustando hacer travesuras e.e

No se hagan desde que ustedes llegaron cosas extrañas han pasado ¬¬ -¡?

Qué raro verdad OwO –dije

Hibiki, Amu ^-^u –dijeron las charas tan preocupadas por nosotros como siempre ^w^

Oigan no los regañen ¬-¬ por cierto donde andaban la escuela termino hace como 2 horas -¿x?

Kaoru acaso eres su madre ¬¬ - ?

Tu cállate Ren ¬¬ -dijo Kaoru

Crees que Kaoru es su madre entonces Hotaru es el padre ya que aunque no lo parezca en el fondo se preocupa por ellos xD -¿¡?

Ken cállate que no es cierto ¬¬ -dijo Hotaru

Oigan no se olvidan de algo e.e -¿¡

Que cosa Naoki ? –dijo Ren

Que todos son sus padres y acosadores que se la pasan de vagos y unos horribles horribles x'D –dijo Naoki

… HIJO DE LA #$%#" Dx –dijeron todos y de ahí empezó una pelea e.e

Este chicos…chicos no deben de pelear - ¿?¡

CALLATE TORU Dx –dijeron todos

Porque la traen contra mi QwQ –dijo Toru

-_- este y si nos vamos –dijo Amu

Siii vámonos no quiero meterme en la pelea e.e –dije para subir a nuestros cuartos

Bueno se preguntaran quienes son, son personas que trabajan para el señor gym xD jajaja gym xD ajam como decía cada uno tiene diferente trabajo, viven en esta mansión con nosotros luego luego nos empezamos a llevar bien incluso Amu aunque no lo admita. Los describiré uno por uno -w- Ren es de pelo rojo, ojos esmeralda, piel blanca y su cabello es lizo, le gusta los deportes extremos y pastelillos, es de carácter fuerte, decidido y muy valiente, tiene 26 años. Kaoru es de pelo café, ojos color miel, piel blanca, cabello lizo, es amable, cariñoso menos cuando se enoja demasiado ya que se vuelve violento, es excelente pelando, le gusta la paz tiene 28 años pero se ve de unos es de pelo rubio, ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello medio quebrado, es un bromista de primera, buena gente, le gusta la moda y el vino, tiene 27 años. Hotaru pelo color negro, ojos negro, piel morena, cabello lizo, es serio y maduro, le gusta que todo esté en orden, tiene 30 años pero se ve de unos 26 años. Naoki cabello color blanco, ojos morado, piel blanca, cabello lizo, es amable y es otro bromista que le gusta hacer enojar a todos, le gusta los deportes y las aventuras, tiene 27 años. Toru cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, cabello rizado, es amable, le gusta los dulces y el arte, tiene 29 años aunque parece de 25 a pesar de su edad sigue siendo un niño ewe. Aunque todos cuando se trata de trabajo son serios, maduros y responsables.

Ne Hibiki estás seguro de dejarlos ahí peleando –dijo Aoi

Si en un rato se cansaran y se darán cuenta que no estamos –dije mientras sacaba ropa del armario

Vas a salir? pero si apenas llegamos además tu trabajo es mañana no hoy –dijo Aoi

Baka claro que no voy a salir solo voy a ir a bañar antes que Amu me la gane porque no me deja agua caliente e.e –dije

Acaso no está sucio el baño? –dijo Aoi recordándome la pequeña travesura que hicimos

Pero hay otro así que no hay problema -w- -dije al salir de la abitacion

Al día siguiente

Vamos a llegar noche esta vez –dijo Amu mientras almuerza

Eee? Porque –dijo Kaoru

Por nuestro trabajo –dije

Porque su trabajo siempre es de tarde a noche –dijo Hatoru

Y de que es su trabajo? – dijo Naoki

No queremos decirles –dijimos Amu y yo

Eeeee porque no – dijo ken

Porque no –dije – gracias por la comida nos vamos

Adiós –dijeron los presentes

Esperen tengo que trabajar así que los llevo –dijo Ren

Okey –dijimos

Las aburridas clases fueron normales pero e sentido que alguien me a estado observando… tengo miedo QwQ *ruido del timbre* wiiii recreo =D

Ne Hibiki siento que alguien me observa –dijo Amu

En serio a mí también –dije

No serán acosadores? –dijo Ran

Tal vez –conteste

Ne Dia porque estas más feliz de lo normal? –dijo Miki

Eee no por nada ^w^ -dijo Dia

Bueno después de clases adonde dices que vamos ^-^u –dije

¬¬ serás idiota dije que la perseguiríamos –dijo Amu

Aaaa ya –dije

Fin Hibiki pov

Nagihiko pov

Hace rato que los hemos estado espiando y no sé por qué pero siento que todos debemos espiarlos después de la escuela

Ya me canse de espiarlos –dijo Temari

Lose yo igual pero después de esto también hay que espiarlos –dije

Chicos miren es Dia –dijo Daichi

Si Daichi es Dia –dijo Kukai

No que miren a Dia está mirando hacia acá y creo que nos quiere decir algo –dijo Daichi y en ese momento todos volteamos hacia ella y anda haciendo señas extrañas que nadie le entiende

O valla es enserio –dijo Temari

Eeee? Le entiendes Temari –dijo Rhythm

Si nosotras las inventamos para que nadie entendiera lo que dice –dijo Temari cuando hicieron eso

Y que dice –dijimos todos

Dice si quieren saber la verdad hoy es su oportunidad síganlos después de clases sin que se den cuenta yo tratare de acompañarlos para que no los descubran –dijo Temari mmm me pregunto que, será tenía razón hoy siento que algo increíble pasara *toca el timbre* al menos no nos ganó la campaña

Kukai llama a todos y que se escondan en la salida todos los seguiremos –dije- Temari ve con Rima y Tadase y diles eso por favor

Está bien –dijo Temari

Ya en la salida nosotros salimos antes que Amu y Hibiki para que no nos vieran, al salir ya todos estaban a fuera

Oigan no les dijimos que se escondieran e.e –dije

Si pero todavía ni salen OwO –dijo Yaya

Qué bien ya todos están aquí ahora hay que esperarlos –dijo Rima

Este y ellos –dijo Pepe

En la dirección –dijo Tadase

Porque? –dijo Utau

Porque se portaron mal –dijo Rima

Unos 10 minutos después

Oigan ya vienen –dijo Ikuto

Donde se supone que esta –dijo Hibiki

En un restaurante de lujo a unas cuadras de aquí –dijo Amu

De seguro está con uno de sus amantes –dijo Hibiki que amantes? Quien?

Si sigo sin creer que ella sea la esposa de gym –dijo Amu gym?

Si jajajajaja una rica, famosa y joven esposa xD que pronto dejara ese título –dijo Hibiki que de que rayos hablan

Ya cuando los seguimos a todas partes nos dimos cuenta que ellos seguían a una mujer que es muy famosa y cuando llegaron a un parque como por las ….12:40 QUE RALLOS NI CUENTA NOS DIMOS DE QUE ES TAN TARDE bueno ellos salieron del escondite y fueron a hablar con ella…

**Yo: si termine QwQ**

**Ayame: si ya hera hora de que lo hicieras ¬¬**

**Yo: ya te dije que no e tenido tiempo QwQ**

**Ayame: bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Yo/ Ayame: adiosito ^O^/**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yo: hola como han estado ^-^ y adivinen tengo una mala noticia u-u mis padres me han comprometido con un rico y me dice que deje de escribir estupideces y que empiece a estudiar noche y día, me obligará a entrar a un internado para señoritas TTwTT así que dejare de escribir Q.Q**

**Ayame: está mintiendo, esta es más pobre que nada ¬-¬**

**Yo: óigame que soy de clase media ¬w¬ y si ni yo me lo creo xD pero cuando terminen las clases empezaré a escribir más seguido ya que no tengo anime ni manga que ver/leer x3**

**Ayame: pero por el aburrimiento te vas al Facebook ¬¬**

**Yo: tratare de no hacerlo -w-**

**Ayame: bueno que disfruten el fic x3**

_Nagihiko pov_

Ya cuando los seguimos a todas partes nos dimos cuenta que ellos seguían a una mujer que es muy famosa y cuando llegaron a un parque como por las….12:40 QUE RALLOS NI CUENTA NOS DIMOS DE QUE ES TAN TARDE bueno ellos salieron del escondite y fueron a hablar con ella pero las charas están arriba en un árbol y tapándose los ojos y oídos, me pregunto ¿porque?

Hoye acaso tú no eres la esposa del señor Jin –dijo Amu

Si lo soy ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi esposo y porque quieres saber? –dijo ella que vestía un vestido de noche negro y su pelo rubio rizado y labios carmesí sin duda alguna es una belleza

O perdone solo queríamos asegurarnos de que fuera usted la mujer que buscamos –dijo Hibiki

¿Para qué me quieren? Y ¿quiénes son ustedes? –dijo

Trabajamos para el señor Jin y nos pidió –dijo Amu

Que le dijéramos esto "Querida esposa mía o más bien perr& desgraciada creíste que no sabría de tus mentiras y de tus amantes, te equivocaste al engañarme recuerda que soy el jefe de una mafia poderosa, pero tranquila te arrebatare todo y eso incluye tu vida" –dijo Hibiki, que m..m..m.. MAFIA O-O

QUEEE –dijo

Lo que oíste y nosotros seremos los que te arrebataran todo –dijo Amu tapándole el flequillo los ojos incluso Hibiki

*De repente Amu saca dos dagas que estaban escondidas en las caderas pero como las tapa él uniforme no se ve y Hibiki una pistola que estaba en su abdomen y empezaron a atacarla, ella empieza a gritar por ayuda pero nadie respondía, luego empezó a gritar y llorar desesperadamente hasta que no se pudo mover pues Hibiki le disparo en su cabeza y Amu le enterró la daga en el corazón al mismo tiempo*

Mis ojos no lo podían creer todos quedamos en shock ahora veo porque sus charas se taparon los ojos y oídos, en que se ha convertido, sin importar que Amu sigue siendo mi amiga y la ayudare a salir de ese infierno mmm parece que tienen una llamada

Hola *Aun con el flequillo*… *le deja de tapar el flequillo y sus ojos se iluminan* O PERDONANOS KAORU lo sentimos sé que ya es tarde jeje pero podrías pasarme a Fujio necesito hablar con el -dijo Hibiki

Oye ponlo en altavoz también quiero decirle algunas cositas a ese mayordomo *ya sin el fleco* -dijo Amu

Está bien *ya en alta voz* -dijo Hibiki

Bueno que quieres decirme –

Que que hacemos con este tonto cadáver dejamos que se lo coman los tigres del zoológico, lo tiramos al rio o hacemos lo de siempre –dijo Hibiki

Al señor Jin ya no le importa ese cuerpo pero dice que le traigan un recuerdo –

Como que – dijo Amu

Saben que le gusta los corazones no? Regresen pronto sus compañeros de casa están preocupados… claro menos yo adiós - *cuelga*

Ese gym como siempre un sádico *suspiro* y quien lo va hacer –dijo Hibiki

Yo lo hice la otra vez -_- te toca a ti –dijo Amu

Está bien ¬-¬ préstame tu daga –dijo Hibiki extendiendo su mano

Pero tú la lavas e.e –dijo Amu, entonces le abrió y saco el corazón sinceramente solo unos pocos de nosotros vimos eso, Yaya, Rima, Utau y las charas se fueron a vomitar nosotros también queríamos pero nos aguantamos- AOI RAN MIKI SUU DIA YA PUEDEN DESTAPARSE LOS OIDOS

PERO NO LOS OJOS –dijo Hibiki

Entendido –les contestaron

Después de eso nos fuimos y al siguiente día es sábado por eso quedamos en vernos… NO PUEDO DORMIR

_Fin Nagihiko pov_

_Ikuto pov_

No pude dormir toda la noche por culpa de lo que vi, eso si fue peor que un trauma Dx pero aun así sigo queriendo a Amu y la salvare no importa que, horita me dirijo al departamento de Utau para que todos podamos hablar de lo ocurrido en privado

_20 minutos después en el departamento de Utau_

Bueno que de veremos de hacer –dijo Daichi

Es obvio tenemos que salvar a Amu –dijo Tadase

Y Hibiki –dijo Aoi

Si y Hibiki –dijo Rima, todos reaccionamos y vimos a Aoi, Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia sentados en el centro de la mesa muy tranquilos

QUE HACEN AQUÍ –dijimos todos

Les conté sobre esto y quisimos venir por si somos de ayuda –dijo Dia

Que van a pensar Amu y Hibiki si no los ven –dijo Iru

Les dijimos que queríamos ver toda la ciudad y hablar de chismes ya que ellos también merecen privacidad –dijo Ran

Además ya nos hartamos de sus peleas ewe –dijo Aoi

Si así es más divertido kusukusu – dijo Kusu-Kusu

Entonces como hacemos para que dejen eso –dijo Musashi

Qué tal si hacen que vuelva su verdadera personalidad –dijo Hibiki detrás de la puerta

Si buena idea pero como lo hacemos –dijo Yaya,… ES Hibiki

*Kairi abre la puerta* hola como están =D –dijo Hibiki

QUE HACES AQUÍ –dijimos todos

Seguí a las charas =3 –dijo Hibiki calmado y entro al departamento

Y Amu? –dije

No esta dijo que quería descansar pero tranquilos no le diré de esto la verdad yo también quiero ayudarla –dijo Hibiki, este chico me cabrea como es que está preocupado por ella si anda en lo mismo

E pero si tu andas en lo mismo -dije celoso

… te gusta Amu –dijo

Porque lo preguntas y no me cambies de tema Dx –dije enfadado

Jajaja porque se ve que estas celoso xD tranquilo no me gusta, pero ella al parecer te sigue queriendo –dijo y todos nos sorprendimos

QUUUEEE -dijimos todos

Oigan porque se sorprenden si es su dueña ¬¬ -dijo Pepe a Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia

Es que no nos cuenta nada de eso ^-^u –dijeron

Como sabes –dijo Utau

Porque celebramos el cumpleaños de Ken y se emborrachó y empezó a decir cosas… fue horrible horrible casi se convierte un escenario hentai QwQ –dijo Hibiki lamentándose, significa que casi se desnuda enfrente de el Dx

Nosotras no recordamos que eso sucedió desu –dijo Suu

Eso es porque se durmieron e.e –le contesto- bueno les diré porque estoy en esto, es porque mi padre me vendió a la mafia cuando tenía 6 años porque no tenía dinero sin la autorización de mi madre, mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre se volvió a casar con un hombre que tiene una hija, en fin mi madre no sabe lo de la mafia es por eso que estoy en la mafia y no me puedo liberar de ella

Esa es una historia triste –dijo Eru

Y que con Amu porque está ahí nya –dijo Yoru

Bueno me dijo que- dijo Hibiki (Hibiki les contara pero yo les enseñare ;D)

_Flashback_

_En la mansión como por las 11:00_

Hibikiiiii hip porque no tomas más eee hip no quiero estar solita hip vamos hip e/w/e –dijo Amu borracha

Amu deja de tomar ya estas borracha –dijo Hibiki

Eeeee claro que no hip –dijo Amu – como me gustaría que estuviera aquí Ikuto hip

Ikuto? Porque te gusta –dijo Hibiki

Pusss claro que siiii hip siempre lo he querido hip nunca lo he olvidado hip ^/^ –dijo Amu

Eee Amu chan tiene alguien que le gusta hip que lindouuu hip –dijo Toru

Velda que shiii hip –dijo Amu

Shiii =/D *se abrazan y empiezan a reírse* –dijo Toru

Cállense son unos molestos hip Kaoruuuu sírveme más hip –dijo Ren

Eee hazlo tu hip esperen dicen que Amu chan quiere a alguien hip NO SIN MI AUTORISACION D/x hip –dijo Kaoru

Déjala que crezca hip tiene derecho a tener novio hip –dijo Ken

Pero tiene que pasar la prueba hip –dijo Hotaru

Que prueba hip acaso eres su padre jajajaja ya me imagino la prueba hip x/D–dijo Naoki

Me cai todos están borrachos ¬-¬ -dijo Hibiki

No me nos yo –dijo Fujio serio

Aja entonces porque estas rojo ¬.¬ -dijo Hibiki

Pfff claro que no estoy rojo, tal vez me estampe con un jitomate x/D –dijo Fujio

Borrachos -_- -dijo Hibiki

Hibikiii kunnn *se le cuelga en el cuello* te diré un secretito hip –dijo Amu

Que -_-* -dijo Hibiki ya fastidiado

Es el porque me metí a la mafia hip es porque quiero salvar a un amigo que está dentro de ella hip –dijo Amu

¿Quién? –dijo Hibiki

Tuuuu tontito hip nos conocimos de hace mucho hip tal vez no me recuerdes hip pero yo si tal vez no pueda sacarte hip pero al menos te hago compañía hip ^/^ -dijo Amu

O/O enserio –dijo Hibiki

Si –dijo Amu –pero ahora ARRIBA LA PARANDA X/D *empieza a quitarse la camisa*

SIIIIIIIIIIII WIIIII =/D –dijeron todos menos Hibiki

NO LO HAGAS Dx –dijo Hibiki, y la agarra y la ata a una silla

_Fin de flasback_

Y es por eso u.u –dijo Hibiki

Amu tiene 16 años como es que toma Dx –dijo Tadase

Naoki dijo que una vez no nos hacía daño e.e –dijo Hibiki

Como sabes que lo que te dijo fue verdad –dijo Kiseki

Porque Ken nos puso una pulsera para decir la verdad, si brilla rosa es verdad si brilla rojo es mentira –dijo Hibiki- como sea nos salimos del tema, están seguros de poder llevarse a Amu de la mafia, después de todo es la mafia nadie puede salir de ahí y si lo hacen te persiguen y te matan

**Yo: termine OwO**

**Ayame: díganos si les gusto o no ;D**

**Yo: por cierto a todos los que tienen exámenes buena suerte espero que los pasen ;D**

**Ayame: o si ya los hicieron espero que los hayan pasado ;D**

**Ayame/Yo: hasta luego ^o^/**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yo: hola como han estado owo/**

**Ayame: perdón por la tardanza uwu**

**Yo: es que me falto inspiración QwQ**

**Ayame: a estado escribiendo por partes**

**Yo: se siente horrible no tener inspiración QwQ y perdonen si esta vez no este interesante pero me falto inspiración QwQ *se va al rincón emo***

No sabemos como pero la rescataremos –dije (recuerden que sigue con ikuto pov)

Y tú nos ayudaras –dijo Tadase

Yo? –dijo Hibiki

Si tu mismo dijiste que quieres ayudarla no?-dijo rima

Está bien veré en que puedo ayudarlos, pero no are mucho movimiento seria sospecho y me perseguirían – dijo Hibiki

Claro ñwñ –dijo yaya

Este es mi número, por si me necesitan llámenme no manden mensajes *le da un papelito* - dijo Hibiki, dándome el papel

Está bien, ten el mío *le da un papel* -dije

Mmm te pondré de nombre Ikaruga =D–dijo

Eeee porque? e.e -dije

Qué tal si Amu ve mi celular y ve tu nombre sería un problema, además como tengo muchas pretendientes por lo cual con ese nombre no sería un problema ewe –dijo

¬.¬ entonces te pondré Hisana ñ.ñ –dije – tengo que ser cuidadoso también no

Hijo de tu ¬.¬… me la regresan QwQ9 –dijo- valla ya me tengo que ir *mirando su reloj*

Trabajo? –dijo Aoi

Si por lo que regresare un poco tarde – dijo

Qué horror volverás a hacer eso –dijo Utau

No esta vez tengo que espiar a alguien y averiguar si es el que traiciona \owo/ -dijo Hibiki- bueno adiós *se va*

Fin Ikuto pov

En EUA

Querido estas seguro de que si te pasa algo le dejaras a tu hija la mafia? – dijo XXX

Si tengo el presentimiento de que alguien quiere matarme – dijo Jin –además estoy seguro que Jazmín podrá con esto

Está bien querido lo que tu digas "si tan solo logro que su hijita muera todo será mio" –dijo XXX

Por cierto Tiffany quiero que la cuides entendido –dijo Jin

Tu sabes que si querido la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija –dijo Tiffany *se va*

Quiero que vigiles a esa mujer no confió en ella –dijo Jin

Por supuesto señor –dijo uno de sus guardias *se va*

_En una mansión_

Ne Amu como te ha ido –dijo Jazmín *con el teléfono*

**_Mmm bien menos de que Hibiki a cada rato me molesta – dijo Amu_**

Jajaja pero te agrada verdad después de todo entraste a la mafia porque investigaste que ahí es donde trabaja, sabes eres una muy buena amiga

**_Tu crees_**

Claro, ya que entraste a la mafia porque lo veías muy solo y triste

**_Eso fue porque… el me salvo la vida aunque el muy idiota no lo recuerde, solamente le devuelvo el favor_**

Aunque lo nieguen son muy nobles de corazón nwn

_**Y tu**_

Eee?

**_Tu también eres muy noble de corazón a pesar de ser la hija de un jefe de la mafia_**

Tú crees? Nadie me avía dicho eso… gracias Amu chan nwn, a mi madrastra ya llego tengo que colgar

**_Está bien pero ten cuidado no me fio de ella_**

Si lo se adiós *cuelga*

Jazmín baja a comer –dijo Tiffany

Ya comí –dijo Jazmín

No importa *ahora va a comenzar mi plan para a cavar con ella*–dijo Tiffany

**Yo: perdón si es muuuuuuuuy cortó pero no me ha llegado la maldita inspiración QwQ9**

**Ayame: esperemos que ya le llegue la inspiración u.u**

**Yo: en verdad lo ciento QwQ9 *se va de nuevo al rincón emo***


End file.
